NEX-GEN: Europe
by Jase Villain 13
Summary: The best of the best from all over Europe collide in the WFA's newest developmental program by expanding NEX-GEN in Europe. See new talents soar to new heights as veterans hone their craft there. Do you have what it takes? SYOC-Apps are OPEN
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: What's up peeps! So I've been out of it when it comes to my stories. I still don't have a new lap top yet, so hence why not much from me. Once my new one comes in I should be able to update more. And here is a new one, this time my partner in this is my friend KiranTheRay of SSW Forever. As some of you may know I write FXW as part of the WFA as well as NEX-GEN soon to be NEX-GEN Prime(thanks JJ), I am opening a new avenue. Granted it was inspired by NXT: UK, but also PROGRESS, wXw, and ICW(not the defunct promotion no longer with the WFA). Apps are open, but limited for this brand. Please use the app below. If you send me or KiranTheRay an app and its not the one provided below, then it will be rejected. **_

**London, England**

Kenneth Angel appears on a stage with a lone spotlight on him. He is wearing a red dress shirt, a black vest, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a black bowtie, along with his trademark black cane.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Kenneth Angel. In the absence of Mr. Ryder and due to the busy schedule of Mr. Constantine, I have been placed as their eyes and ears of something new. Something for the Next Generation. Today, I introduce you...to NEX GEN: Europe." Kenneth smiles as the lights turn on. "I will also introduce you to this brands general manager, a man of dash-fire. He is truly fizzing and stupendous. He is Declan 'Iron Boar' Behan!" Kenneth steps to the side, leaning against his cane, and waves a hand towards the back. Coming out the the back is a large man standing 6'7 with a good size belly, with long red hair going grey with a large red beard with some metal beads, wearing a large green and grey vest and jeans with a pale grey shirt under the vest.

"Thank ye lad. WFA universe, family, faithful, oh 'ell fans hehe, welcome to a new era. One where warriors clash to decide whose name will be remembered forever, those who seek glory, or what I like a good fight. See lads and lasses all over the world are booming with wrestling warriors of all kinds. But not like ours 'ere in Europe which is seeing a huge boom! Hence why meself and Mister Angel here for. Ter find the very best ol Europe has to offer. Whether ye be from England, Germany, Italy, Norway, Scotland, 'ell even dem Aussies or New Zealanders. Mister Constantine looked to the future when he made NEX-GEN, Mister Ryder shared his vision too as both men came to agree to this brand and why they hired me to be in charged. Beacuse I know talent, I make WARRIORS! And everyone one of these lads and lasses are what I look for in warriors or are waiting for the right teacher to make them. My name is Declan "Iron Boar" Behan, and this is NEX-GEN: Europe!" roared Declan at the end as several men and women came out wearing NEX-GEN: Europe came out cheering "NEX-GEN" over and over to fade out to show NEX-GEN: Europe with several European flags behind it with a crown above.

/

App:

Real Name:

Ring Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Hometown:

Billed From:

Height:

Weight:

Weight Class:

Appearance:

Ring Attire:

Entrance Attire:

Backstage Attire:

Alignment: (Face/Heel/:

Personality:

Gimmick:

Theme Song:

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre):

Moveset: (10-15 moves):

Signatures: (Max 3):

Finishers: (Max 2):

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.):

Brief History:

Extra Accessories:

Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer):

_**A/N: Send the apps to either myself or KiranTheRay, and know this is NOT the only brand to come. Stay tuned to NEX-GEN: Mexico and NEX-GEN: Japan, with awesome partners in theDarkRyder and JJ-The-Great respectively. Next time the First Show begins. Also first card is below, this is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**_

**First Show**

Location: Manchester, England

Ryen Valenteen vs Amazon Alice

Kingdom Dominance vs Party World

Alexander Magnus vs Felix Sammet vs Connor Gates vs Mateus Santos

Will Ralston vs Tim Michaels


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 1: The Beginning of a Kingdom**

**Location: Manchester, England**

**Manchester Arena**

**WeThe Kings-Confined Within**

The lights in the arena come on as the crowd comes alive with the music playing and then the tron shows NXG(NEX-GEN): Europe with various flags of European countries behind it. Then the camera turns to the commentary table to show a man and woman standing up to introduce themselves.

"Evening all and welcome all to the first ever episode of NXG: Europe! My name is Lacey Ellis and joining me is my partner in crime, Leo Thomas." Said the petite woman Lacey Ellis, whose accent was from being from Manchester herself.. She wore a dark red blouse with a black jacket over it with black capris, with a pair of black heels. Her hair was blonde in a bob cut with brown eyes, eyeliner, pale complexion, and light red lipstick.

Seated beside her is the slender Leo Thomas. He wears a standard tuxedo with a dark red tie. His hair is black, with the length being long enough to slick back neatly. He has a fair complexion and dark brown eyes. He looks to be around his mid-to-late thirties. "I'm glad to be here, even if it means working beside such a horrid child like yourself, Miss Ellis." Leo Thomas responds in a Geordie accent with disdain in his voice. That was when Lacey smacked the back of Leo's head with a smile.

"That's enough cheek from you. Anyway, we got a packed show tonight as we have several tournaments beginning, but we also have a special main event as well right Leo?" Said Lacey as she sat down next to Leo.

"Absolutely! We will see Scotland's Will Ralston take on England's Tim Michaels in what is sure to be an excellent contest!" Leo claps his hands together and nods.

**Drink-Alestorm**

Music plays as the GM of NXG:Europe, Declan Behan comes out to cheers from the fans. Right behind him is Assistant to the WFA President, Kenneth Angel, who has a stern look on his face as Declan slapped hands with the fans and grabs a mic.

"Welcome everyone to NEX-GEN: Europe! Tonight, the WFA faithful will witness warriors clash to show who is the very best in all Europe. Tonight, battles will be waged to see who will go on to become our first ever champions. All these here tourneys will be decided at our first Rebellion show in Cardiff, Wales! There we shall crown new kings and queens, but for now we shall show that our branch of NXG is the best in the world!" Yelled Declan with the fans cheering in agreement.

"Trust me when I say," Kenneth Angel steps forward and taps his black cane on the ground as he looks at Declan, "that Mr. Constantine is looking forward to this show, so I wouldn't recommend disappointing him, Mr. Behan."

"Listen here lad and listen good. I know what Mister Constantine is expecting. 'Ell I know what these fans want. They all want to see warriors fight in that there ring! That's why Mister Constantine hired me to make warriors out of them lads and lasses in the back. And that's what I plan on doing tonight, starting with our lasses. I'm done yapping and so are you, Suit, so let's get out of 'ere and let the fights begin!" Said Declan as he tossed the mic on the ground and, with a glare at Kenneth, they then walked to the back.

"Do you hear that, Lacey? We are starting this show with the women, which makes sense. No one would want to see them later in the show. Plus, it means that the show will only get better afterwards!" Leo states boldly.

"Sexist pig, and for that, have this," Said Lacey as she elbowed Leo in the ribs, "We are starting the show off with the best as GM Behan wants to start us off with a bang!"

"To kick off this show, we will see Ireland's Amazon Alice take on Italy's Ryen Valenteen." Leo informs, rubbing his hurt ribs.

**Stronger-Kelly Clarkson**

The music plays as the giant Amazon Alice walks onto the stage, flexing. Standing at 6'3", Amazon Alice is muscular like the professional bodybuilder she is.

"Introducing first, from Dublin, Ireland, she is the Irish Strong Woman, Amazon Alice!" Announced Dalton Smith as Alice slapped hands with the fans as she made her way down the ring.

"THIS BEAST IS NOW TRYING TO BREAK THE HANDS OF OUR FANS! SOMEONE STOP HER!" Leo screams dramatically.

"Oh, shut it Leo. Let it be known to those watching that Manchester is now under the protective rule of Kingdom Club's own Amazon Alice." Said Lacey now glaring at Leo.

"PROTECTED?! QUEEN KONG IS TERRORIZING THE CITY!" Leo yells at an annoyed Lacey.

"You know what, Leo? Why don't you say that to her. While she is not new to the WFA, having had matches in FXW and SSW United, Amazon Alice is looking to prove herself and to find strong competition here in NXG: Europe." Said Lacey as Alice waits for her opponent in the ring.

"Well, er, I would, but she has a match. Not that I'm a-afraid or anything." Leo quiets down as his voice shakes.

"Suuuuuuuuure and you may just be a stand up guy right?" Laughed Lacey.

**We No Speak Americano-Yolanda Be Cool**

The music plays to boos as Ryen Valenteen walks onto the stage with her pink Beats Headphones on. She is significantly smaller than Amazon Alice, standing at 5'5".

"And her opponent from Florence, Italy, she is Il Futuro, Ryen Valenteen!" Announced Dalton to be met with more boos.

"What a gorgeous woman! Lacey, you could only dream of being as beautiful as the future Mrs. Rizzo!" Leo stands up and starts clapping.

"Sit your arse down. You're like a kid who just found his dad's mag. Yes, Ryen is beautiful, but she is also deadly. And folks, this is just the first round of the tournament for the NXG Europe Women's title." Said Lacey as the bell rang.

Ryen Valenteen immediately backs into her corner. "Hey, can we talk about this?" Ryen asks nervously as the giant Amazon Alice approaches. Valenteen tries to punch her, but Alice easily catches her fist and biel tosses the Italian. Alice picks Valenteen up and spears her into the corner, getting a pop from the crowd with each shoulder thrust. Alice tries to biel toss Valenteen again, but Valenteen grabs onto the ropes and screams until the ref pulls Alice away. Valenteen glares at Alice, swatting at the air as she does.

"And from the get go Ryen tries to get out of the match, but Alice wasn't having any of that. Look how she tossed Ryen across the ring, Leo. That could've been you." Said Lacey as she pats Leo's shoulder.

"Alice just...caught Ryen off guard." Leo chuckles nervously.

Alice steps towards Valenteen, who tries to kick Alice in the gut, only for Alice to catch her leg. Alice picks Valenteen up into a military press. Alice walks around as Valenteen struggles and screams, the crowd loving this. Alice throws Valenteen to the outside as Valenteen let's out an almost comedic scream.

"THIS BEAST HAS GONE TOO FAR! I OUTTA-" Leo starts out, but Lacey cuts him off.

"You outta what, Leo? You outta do your job or else Mr. Behan may just come and turn you into a pretzel or worse. He is the Iron Boar afterall." Said Lacey to which Leo gulps.

Valenteen begins to get up on the outside as Alice approaches the ropes. Alice reaches through the middle rope and tries to grab Valenteen. Valenteen dodges and grabs Alice's long red hair, choking the Irish Strong Woman on the rope. Valenteen keeps a hold of Alice's hair and climbs the apron. Valenteen tries, stupidly, to suplex Alice to the outside. Alice flashes the camera a disappointed look as Valenteen tries her hardest to lift Alice. Alice easily lifts Valenteen and suplex's her back into the ring. Valenteen rolls in pain as Alice flexs again to cheers.

"Oooo bad move by Ryen as she failed to capitalize on that Suplex, but Alice was just too strong for her. Listen to the fans! They are truly behind Alice in this match." Said Lacey as the crowd was cheering Alice as well as yelling Kingdom Club.

Alice picks Valenteen up by the arm as Valenteen tries to struggle. Alice sets Valenteen in the corner. Alice slaps Valenteen across the chest a couple times, getting even more cheers from the crowd. Alice runs and bounces off the opposite corner before going for the Stinger Splash, only for Valenteen to dive out of the way. Valenteen begins to knee Alice in the spine, soon bringing Alice down to one knee. Valenteen screams before running and bouncing off the opposite corner. Valenteen hits a running front dropkick, sending Alice face first into the middle buckle.

"Wow! What a hero Ryen Valenteen is! She is slaying this awful beast!" Leo starts cheering again.

"Bar what Biased Leo just said, Ryen caught Alice off guard by dodging that Stinger Splash and looks to keep up the pressure." Replied Lacey as she yanked on Leo's ear now, forcing him to stop cheering.

Valenteen frantically covers Alice. One, T-Kickout! Alice throws Valenteen off of her to cheers. Valenteen freaks out as she rolls to the outside, kicking the steps angrily. Valenteen stops when she notices Alice getting up in the corner. Valenteen rushes around to the opposite corner and slides into the ring. Valenteen goes for a running corner forearm smash, but Alice catches her with the Bearhug! Valenteen screams in pain as Alice walks towards the center of the ring, crushing the smaller Valenteen's ribs.

Valenteen tries to lock in a guillotine choke, but Alice's grip is too strong. Valenteen struggles, but Alice outpowers her. Valenteen tries to reach for the ropes, but she is in the center of the ring and has no way to get to them. Alice decides to take a risk and tries to transition into the Rock-a-bye Baby (Million Dollar Dream), but Valenteen slips away and crawls into the ropes, where the ref stops Alice. Valenteen tries to tackle Alice, but Alice barely budges. Alice shakes her head as Valenteen slowly stands up straight, her eyes wide. The crowd gets louder and louder as Valenteen begins to step back. Alice charges and Valenteen dives into the ropes. The ref tries to pull Alice away, giving Valenteen the chance to rake Alice's eyes. Alice steps away as she rubs her eyes and Valenteen catches her off guard and does a Jackknife roll-up with a bridge, hooking the bottom rope with her feet. One, Two, Three! Ding! Ding! Ding! The crowd boos.

"Here's your winner, Ryen Valenteen!" Announced Dalton as the ref raised Ryen's hand until an angry Alice got up to which Ryen jumps out of the ring.

"GREAT JOB, RYEN!" Leo stands up and applauds.

"Ryen used the ropes! How can you applaud a blatant cheater?!" Yelled Lacey as Alice pointed to the ref that Ryen was using the ropes while Ryen is celebrating down the ramp.

"When David beat Goliath, did he do it with talent or did he use his intelligence?!" Leo yells back as Ryen laughs at Alice.

"Something you lack on a daily basis. But with this win, Ryen advances to the next round and coming up next is the first round of the tag team tournament." Said Lacey as they both sat back down.

"In this first round match, we will see Kingdom Dominance take on Party World in what is sure to be a match that will make me angry. None of these four men have that killer instinct! They are all too obsessed with being cheered by the crowd!" Leo rants. "You know, back when I wrestled, I loved fighting people like them just because it would be the easiest win!"

**Lords of Iron-Antti Martikainen**

Kingdom Dominance walk onto the stage to cheers as their theme plays. Andras Owen stands at 6'7", while Niall Behan stands at 6'5".

"Introducing first, weighing in at a combined 597lbs, they are Andras Owen and Niall Behan, Kingdom Dominance!" Dalton Smith announces as Kingdom Dominance smack the hands of some fans before stepping into the ring.

"The full debut for both these men as a Tag Team and with the WFA as these men have been teased for months since their signings. Not only that, but they too represent Kingdom Club. Also, let it be known that Niall Behan is also the son of our GM who shares his father's need for a good fight." Said Lacey.

"Are we just going to act like Declan isn't showing his son favoritism?! I mean, Kingdom Dominance haven't proven themselves, and yet here they are!" Leo rants, annoyed.

"Keep in mind, Leo, that they were meant to debut against Monarchy for the WFA Tag Team Titles, but plans fell through for now. Also, I dare you to say that to either of the Behans." Sneered Lacey.

"I a-absolutely w-will! Just...not now. Because...I'm, uh, doing my job." Leo chuckles nervously.

**This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race-Fall Out Boy**

The crowd cheers as Party World walk out. Nigel Void stands at 5'9", as does Dante Valenteen.

"And their opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 337lbs, they are Nigel Void and Dante Valenteen, Party World!" Dalton announces as Void and Valenteen hold up hang loose signs to cheers before rolling into the ring.

"If I must pick a side, I'd have to go with Kingdom Dominance! Party World is a bunch of frat boys that can't take anything seriously. Hell, I think Dante should drop Valenteen out of his name so he doesn't embarrass his gorgeous sister!" Leo yells in anger.

"It's also your job not to be biased, but then again you are daft as hell. In any case, Party World make their own debut as well and both are members of Pandemonium. Plus, it'd be fun to hang out with them." Replied Lacey ignoring Leo's look of disdain.

"Party World are basically addicts of everything you can get addicted too. You and them are unprofessional." Leo rolls his eyes as the bell rings.

The match begins with both Niall and Nigel with the latter pacing around the ring as Niall calls for a test of strength. Nigel seems very hesitant at first, but goes ahead with the bigger man, pushing him across the ring right to Party World's corner. Niall backs up and calls for him to try again, but Nigel just tries a running Dropkick that had zero effect on the Celtic Beast. Nigel slowly gets up to which Niall yells "AGAIN!", as Nigel then tries to chop him on the chest and a couple of forearm shots.

"What an awful person! Niall tried to show kindness, but Nigel just attacked him and look how that 's worked out for him so far!" Leo yells.

"So far, Nigel is going to have to change his tactics as none of his moves are working on Behan." Said Lacey as Niall laughs at the strikes until Nigel slaps him in the face, which stops the Irishman from laughing to have a serious look now.

Behan then Irish Whips Nigel into the ropes and, as he rebounds, he meets with Niall who delivers a beautiful Samoan Drop and then follows up with a Senton for a quick cover. One, two, kickout! Niall then drags over Nigel to his corner to tag in the Welsh Dragon. Andras lifts up Nigel into his corner and takes a running start to hit him with a Clothesline in the corner. Not satisfied with that the Welsh Dragon grabs him by the neck to hit a Chokeslam!

"Chokeslam! Do it again!" Leo exclaims happily.

The Welsh Dragon goes to set up a Powerbomb, but Nigel slips out and dives to make a tag to Dante, who then yells "Why?!" until Andras tosses him into the ring. As Dante clutches his back from the impact, Andras takes a running start to kick him right in the face and then goes to lock him in a Camel Clutch. The arena can hear Dante screaming in pain as the ref asks if he wanted to give up. Andras then sits up while still holding Dante by the neck, looking to get into a Full Nelson position, but Dante then elbows him in the face several times. With the big man dazed for a moment Dante takes a running start to Dropkick him in his right leg which brings the big man down to his knees. Dante hits a DDT, but instead of a pin, he tags in Nigel, who hits a Springboard Shooting Star and then Dante follows up with a diving elbow where Nigel jumps on top for the pin. One, two, kickout as Andras tosses Nigel off him.

"Look at the resolve from Party World. They had a rough start, but are slowly coming back. Although Andras proved too strong against that two on one combo." Said Lacey.

"That's because those little men can't hurt someone as big as Andras." Leo chuckles in response.

Nigel looks to keep the momentum with several kicks to Andras chest and looked to hit his head, but the Welsh Dragon grabbed him by the leg and lifted him up for a T-Bone Suplex. Andras takes a running start to hit his Dragon Stomp, but Dante pulls Nigel out of the ring. While they seem in pain and discussing a plan, Niall comes running in the blind spot to floor them with a running crossbody! Niall stands up and roars with excitement as he grabs for Nigel to toss him back in, but also slides in. Nigel is about to defend himself from the Celtic Beast when he is turned around by Andras to hit a Fallaway Slam with Niall following up with a Senton to finish their signature.

"And there it is! The Tour of the Isles by Kingdom Dominance as Andras goes for the pin. One, two, and a breakup by Dante! Dante now laying in some strikes into Andras now." Said Lacey as Dante hits several forearm shots to his face.

"At least Dante can do something right! Maybe he can be a Valenteen!" Leo smirks.

The big man then pushes Dante off him, but then eats a Superkick from Dante and then a Cheerio Love(Single Leg Codebreaker) by Nigel, who then covers him. That is until he realizes the ref is trying to get Dante out of the ring to which Nigel pulls the ref to count the pin. One count as the big man powers out. He sits up as Nigel has a look of terror as the Welsh Dragon stands up and Irish Whips him into the rope and hits a Brain Chop. He then walks over to Niall to tag him in, to which the Irishman explodes into the ring as he hits a huge shoulder tackle into Nigel and then hits a running headbutt into Dante's face which knocks Il Vittorioso off the ring. Nigel turns him around to eat a headbutt as well and Niall follows up with Discus Elbow to his face.

"The Celtic Beast is on fire right now as he hits a Big Splash to Nigel for the cover." Said Lacey, but as she said that, Dante hits an elbow drop on Behan's back.

"Good job, Lacey. You probably just costed my team the match. Way to jinx everything. I hope you are proud of yourself." Leo sarcastically claps.

Dante and Niall are now exchanging blows when Nigel jumped on Behan's back, putting him in a sleeper hold. Dante takes a running start, but is intercepted by a Big Boot by Andras. Niall then rams Nigel into the nearby turnbuckle, takes a running start, and connects with a Cannonball. Andras then lifts up Nigel as Niall climbs the second and signals for the Welsh Dragon who then hits a Backbreaker and then Behan leaps from the second rope to hit the leg drop(Wrought Iron). The two big men notice Dante slowly getting up before they hit him with a double Clothesline out of the ring. They then look upon Nigel as both men give each other the warrior handshake. Andras then picks up their prey to Irish Whip him in the ropes to lift him to hit Rhongomyniad(The Way; Flapjack-Andras, Cutter-Niall)! Niall then goes for the cover: one, two, three! Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here's your winners, Niall Behan and Andras Owen, Kingdom Dominance!" Announced Dalton.

"In a most impressive way, Kingdom Dominance powered they to victory over Party World." Said Lacey as Dante slowly drags Nigel out of the ring as Niall and Andras celebrate in the ring.

"Impressive, but I don't think these two will last long. They did prove me wrong, however. They definitely have that killer instinct." Leo shrugs calmly.

"Wow a compliment from you Leo? Well so far Kingdom Club is standing with a score of 1 to 1, but that can all change tonight in the main event, but coming up next is the first round for the NXG European championship!" Shouted Lacey in excitement.

"That's right. In a fatal fourway, it will be England's Alexander Magnus versus Sweden's Felix Sammet versus Portugal's Mateus Santos versus England's Conner Gates." Leo replies.

**Cells-The Servant**

Alexander Magnus walks onto the stage calmly to boos. Standing at 6'3", Alexander Magnus is quite a large/muscular man.

"Introducing first, from Manchester, England, weighing in at 240lbs, he is The King of Catch, Alexander Magnus!" Dalton Smith announces as Alexander Magnus walks down the ramp.

"What a powerful specimen of British Wrestling! Any man could only dream of being Alexander Magnus!" Leo exclaims.

"Bar your insufferable bias views, Alexander Magnus is definitely looking to make his mark in the WFA both here and if rumors are true then expect him to be a favorite at Supernova's Cup." Said Lacey.

Magnus climbs the steps and steps through the middle rope. He calmly stands in the center of the ring as the crowd boos him.

**Rats!-Ghost B.C. **

Felix Sammet walks out cockily as the crowd continues booing. Standing at 6'0", Sammet looks quite different from Magnus.

"And his opponents. First, from Gothenburg, Sweden, weighing in at 197lbs, he is The Dissector, Felix Sammet!" Smith announces as Felix mocks some fans.

"I may like Felix Sammet, but he is not in a favorable position tonight. In any other match, he has a good chance of winning. Unfortunately, Alexander Magnus isn't a normal opponent." Leo states.

"Felix has started to make a name for himself be it with his fellow Furi Za Faia partner, Mason Strong or in TDW after going to war with Jason Malice. No limb is safe from this guy." Replied Lacey.

Sammet climbs the apron and steps into the ring. He walks past Alexander Magnus and stares into the hardcam. "ICHIBAN, BABY!" Felix yells proudly with a big smirk on his face.

**Archetype-Fear Factory**

The crowd cheers as Mateus Santos walks onto the stage. Standing at 6'8", Mateus is without a doubt the largest man in this match.

"Next, from Lisbon, Portugal, weighing in at 296lbs, he is The Portuguese Man Of War, Mateus Santos!" Smith announces as Mateus climbs the steps slowly.

"Not too much is known about Mateus which could make him the wild card for this match. And he is the biggest in this match as well as making his full on debut." Said Lacey.

"HE IS ALSO A BEAST!" Leo yells, angry.

Mateus steps into the ring and beats his chest before screaming, getting louder cheers from the crowd.

**This Is The Six-While She Sleeps**

Conner Gates walks out and stands still on the stage, soaking in the cheers. Standing at 6'2", Conner Gates has a decent physique.

"Finally, from Walsall, West Midlands, England, weighing in at 210lbs, Conner Gates!" Smith announces as Conner jumps onto the apron.

"The current GWE Resistance Champion is here Leo and is huge fan favorite already!" Said Lacey more excited than usual.

"I can't wait to see this kid get broken." Leo rolls his eyes. "Also, calm down kid. It's obvious that you have quite the crush on this brat."

Conner smirks at the cheering crowd before jumping over the top rope and into the ring. Conner smiles at the crowd while making the anarchy symbol with his hands before going to his corner.

The bell rings as Magnus, Gates, and Sammet all attack the large Santos. They back him into a corner and attack him with strikes. Soon, however, Santos kicks Magnus away and hits a double chokeslam on Gates and Sammet. Gates and Sammet instinctively roll to the outside as Magnus rises to his feet. Showing no fear, Magnus steps up and stands face to chest with Santos. They lock up and Santos biel tosses Magnus, who again gets up and locks up with Santos. This time, Magnus starts to kick the right leg of Santos, trying to break him down. Soon, Gates and Sammet join again. Gates hits a chop block to the back of Santos' right knee, dropping Santos to one knee.

Sammet runs and leaps onto Santos' left knee, using the height to add power to a tornado DDT, bringing Santos down. Santos rolls to the outside and the other three men follow. Sammet grabs a steel chair and Magnus immediately pulls it from him and tosses it. Magnus pushes Sammet for his 'disrespect of traditional wrestling'. Sammet and Magnus start brawling and Gates, realizing who the bigger enemy is, helps Sammet bring down Magnus. Gates and Sammet pick Magnus up and toss him into the ring post. Gates and Sammet look at each other, not trusting one another whatsoever.

"Talk about a shaky alliance. Sammet should just discard this nobody." Leo shakes his head.

"Shaky indeed, especially when it comes to Felix." Replied Lacey.

Sammet and Gates notice Santos beginning to slide into the ring and they rush into the ring themselves. They start stomping on Santos before Sammet suddenly rolls up Gates in a school boy. One, t-Magnus pulls Sammet off into a beautiful sit-out powerbomb. One, t-Gates breaks it with a running dropkick to Magnus. Gates gets up and is immediately taken out by a big boot from Santos. Sammet tries to do a Japanese Arm Drag on Santos, only for Santos to reverses into a fallaway slam. Now it's Magnus' turn to step up to Santos. Magnus hits a stiff headbutt on Santos, followed by several European Uppercuts. Finally, he begins kicking the hurt right knee until Santos drops.

Magnus quickly grabs Santos' wrists and rapidly stomps on his head. As this is going on, Sammet and Gates are brawling on the outside. Gates goes for a running forearm smash, but Sammet catches him with a saito suplex. Sammet grabs the chair from earlier and slides into the ring behind Magnus, who is still stomping on Santos. Sammet smacks Magnus across the back with the chair and Magnus falls to the mat, writhing in pain. Sammet drops the chair and tries to pin Santos. One, two-Kickout!

Sammet frantically pulls the large Santos up and manages to hit the Blood-Rainmaker (Wrist-lock transitioned into a short-arm lariat). Santos falls to his knees and Gates suddenly hits Twisted View (running corkscrew forearm smash) on him, taking the big man down. Magnus grabs Sammet and hits the Magnus-Plex (Bridging leg hook Belly-to-Back Suplex). One, two, th-Gates breaks the pin and starts wailing on Magnus with vicious strikes. Magnus manages to push Gates away and gets up quickly. Gates goes for Choke On The Ashes (guillotine choke), but Magnus smoothly reverses into the Gojira Clutch V2 (Vertical Suplex lifted and dropped into a Rear Naked Choke). Gates struggles.

But Santos manages to break the submission. Santos picks Magnus up and hits the War Rack(Torture Rack followed up with Samoan Drop), but before he can cover, Sammet takes him out with a chair shot. As soon as Santos hits the mat, Sammet locks in Beg To Differ (Double wrist-clutch reverse octopus hold). Gates suddenly rushes over and locks in a modified version of Choke On The Ashes on Sammet, who keeps his submission locked in. Before anyone can tap, Magnus locks in the Gojira Clutch on Gates. Gates soon gets weak enough for Magnus to not only pull him off, but to use him to break Sammet's submission. Magnus throws both Sammet out of the ring and kicks Santos under the bottom rope before locking in the Queen's Lock (Bridging Double Chicken Wing) on Gates. Gates shakes his head and struggles as much as he can, but soon has to tap. Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here's your winner, Alexander Magnus!" Dalton Smith announces as the crowd boos.

"Wow! What a competitor! This is why Alexander Magnus will be the first ever NEX-GEN European Champion!" Leo laughs. "He is so talented and has that beautiful killer instinct that I love so much!"

"Got to say after seeing it happen, it be hard to argue about Alexander Magnus winning this tournament." Agreed Lacey until the lights went out to then a spotlight showed at the top of the entrance ramp.

**Sympathy For The Devil-The Rolling Stones**

Coming out of the darkness and into the spotlight is an older gentleman with blue eyes, short platinum blonde hair, wearing an all white suit with a black tie, and white leather shoes. Flanked behind him is two other men, one a very muscular black British man wearing a white and gold vest with the same color wrestling tights with the back saying British Death Machine. The other man was smaller, muscular Caucasian with a white and gold hooded jacket with wrestling trunks saying Bone Collector.

"Good evening, Manchester. I trust you all have enjoyed the evening of the excess of violence? Good! Very good indeed. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mr. Eon. You need not know anymore than that and the Voice of Salvation. I say salvation because I see nothing but chaos, decay, and many other horrors you all either hold so high in regard or are just completely blind to the truth. The truth being that you all are on the path of the wicked and depraved. Fret not! For I, Mr. Eon and my associates here, Mr. Alton Reed and Garrett Roxton are here to save you all. But I saved the best for last. In order to combat the wickedness in the world, I had to find my messiah, my Champion, the one and only Alpha Omega!" Said Mr. Eon with glee as the tron lit up to reveal the Alpha Omega symbols to then fade out to show Nero Dusk as music plays.

**The God Complex-The Enigma TNG**

Out comes a man with medium length hair with one side black and the other being silver blonde. He has an industrial bar in left ear, gauges in both ears(like Jeff Hardy), a tattoo of the Alpha symbol on right hand and an Omega symbol on left hand. He also has a Scottish flag on his upper right arm, a flaming skull and crossbones on his inner left forearm, and a gravestone with a raven on his upper left arm. His left eye is blue and his right eye is green. He has a muscular build. He is wearing black and white wrestling pants with an Alpha symbol in white on the right leg, which is black, and the opposite on the other side with the Omega symbol. The back has Dusk on it and the boots are the same. He has tapped fingers. He has a blind eye contact in right eye while a left eye contact has a black Alpha Omega symbol on it. Finally, he has a spiked and patched leather jacket with Alpha Omega on the each arm and Nero Dusk on the back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you all the savior of NEX-GEN: Europe, no the WFA, NO the entire world, the Alpha Omega, Nero Dusk! It all starts next week when Mr. Reed and Mr. Roxton advance in the Tag Team Tournament, but also our chosen one will compete in two weeks time." Said Mr. Eon as Nero took the mic.

"Enjoy your victory, Magnus, because it will be your very last. It is like Mr. Eon said, I am the chosen one and only I can bring you all the salvation to those who share our beliefs. But if you don't, I have no problem in being the one to bring the rotting filth to rest." Said the Nero with a heavy Scottish accent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you your new Millennium!" Laughed Mr. Eon as both Alton, Garrett and Nero held their fists straight out pointing towards the ring as the music plays.

**Alpha Omega-Architects**

"Some strong and powerful words said by the so called Voice of Salvation and Nero Dusk." Said Lacey put off by what she just witnessed.

"Can I just say that I am already a huge fan and I hope that I can be saved! Lacey, I know, for sure, that it is too late to save you, but I refuse to be pulled down by a woman!" Leo shakes his head before Lacey smacks him in the head.

"Anyways, with all the mumbo jumbo over, coming up next is our main event where we see Will Ralston taking on Tim Michaels." Said Lacey before they went to commercial break.

_**Commercial Break**_

_Freddy Escobar is the SSW Universal Champion, and it seems that the only one who can stop him...is his own brother, Detrick Cyrus. Will Detrick be able to bring down The Prince, or will Freddy Escobar make Detrick…_

"_BOW!" Freddy screams. _

_Find out at SSW United: Ring Of Valhalla._

_**Commercial Break Over**_

"Welcome back everyone as now is time for the main event!" Said the excited Lacey.

**Failure-Breaking Benjamin **

The crowd popped hard as The Avenger, Will Ralston came out while holding the WFA European title in the air as fans cheered "You deserve it" to "TOO SWEET". He Too Sweeted some of the fans till he got in the ring. He climbs up on the nearest turnbuckle and raises the belt up in the air as a lion roar comes over the music.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Glasgow, Scotland, weighing in at 210 pds, he is the WFA European champion, The Avenger, Will Ralston!" Announced Dalton.

"That's right folks the leader of Kingdom Club is here and is showing off his new gold he won recently." Said Lacey.

"I liked him better when he had that KILLER INSTINCT!" Leo exclaims. "He is still a very talented man, but he is now too obsessed with making sure the crowd loves him. Pathetic."

**Prayer of the Refugee-Rise Against **

A chorus of boos to some cheers could be heard as Tim Michaels walks out with a scowl on his face. As he walked down the ring he made it look like he would smack hands with the fans, but fooled them with a middle finger as some till he slid into the the ring. He then got into Will's face talking about how he wants his title.

"And his opponent, from Blackpool, England, weighing in at 205 pds, Tim Michaels!" Announced Dalton as Tim holds the v sign in the air.

"What an incredible talent! Athletic, Charismatic, and Good Looking! Lacey, I would much prefer if you just shut up and let me take in Tim Michaels." Leo chuckles.

"Tell me to shut up and you might find yourself shipped off to the Blackbriar Estate. And I agree that Tim is athletic and charismatic, but tonight, can he stand up to the red hot Will Ralston. We are about to find out." Replied Lacey as Leo eyes show fear after the Blackbriar threat.

DING! DING!

Both men start off at first pacing around the ring until Michaels flips off Ralston and rolls out the ring. He then berates the fans until he notices Will sliding out the ring, who then takes off running around the ring. Then Michaels slides back in and just as Will comes in, he is met with a flurry of stomps on his back. Michaels takes a running start to hit a baseball slide to Ralston's face. He follows up with a snap suplex for a cover only for the ref to point out Ralston's foot was under the rope. Michaels drags him closer to the center of the ring and decides to put him in a side headlock.

"Tim is looking to wear down Ralston by targeting his neck, but I don't think it will be enough to keep him down." Said Lacey as Michaels releases the hold to hit him with a series of elbow strikes to his neck. He then locks him in the headlock again.

"Of course it is enough! A neck is a neck, Lacey. And Tim Michaels is Tim Michaels. Ralston should just forfeit before he is humiliated." Leo scoffs.

Ralston tries to elbow Michaels in the ribs, but Michaels responds with a knee to his back. And like a pitbull, he locks in the hold again. The fans start cheering for Ralston, which seems to push him. The Avenger slowly stands up and hits a Jawbreaker on Michaels who is now clutching his jaw in pain. Ralston starts clutching his neck for the moment before he starts chopping at Michaels' chest all the way to the corner. He then Irish Whips him into the opposite corner to hit him with a Clothesline and then takes a running start again to hit another one. He looks to do it once more until Michaels slides out of the ring yelling "Time out", but then he is hit with a Tope Suicida from Ralston!

"And just like that, Ralston comes back with a vengeance on Michaels with a beautiful Tope Suicida!" Exclaimed Lacey.

"Wow, what an arsehole. Tim Michaels was just minding his own business and Will Ralston attacks him from out of nowhere like an animal." Leo shakes his head.

"Oh come on Leo, this is a wrestling match. There's no time outs. This is not football. Let the fight continue!" Cheered Lacey as both Ralston and Michaels exchange strikes to the face with the ref beginning the count.

Both men notice the ref and just as Will gets on the side of the ring, Michaels chop blocks him making him crumble off the ring and onto the floor hard. Michaels has a devious look on his face as he waits for Will to slowly get up to hit him with a Springboard Moonsault! Tim is now celebrates outside the ring and slides into the ring to lay across the top turnbuckle. He yells for the ref to start counting out Ralston, who is struggling to get up now from the chop block from before and also the Moonsault.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

And Ralston slides back in time! Michaels leaps off the turnbuckle to try to hit a wild lariat, but Ralston dodges out of the way and hits him with a headbutt to his jaw. Once more clutching his jaw, Michaels turns around to eat a Superkick to go for a cover. One, two, kickout to which Ralston shakes his head. The Avenger looks to lift him up for a Suplex, but Michaels blocks it to try to hit him with a Suplex but Ralston blocks it. Then Michaels hits Ralston with a Sitout Facebuster for a cover of his own, one, two, kickout!

"Neither man is giving up and it looks like Michaels is getting frustrated now as he argues with the ref and oh damn!" Yelled Lacey as Michaels catches Ralston with an Enziguri.

"What a stiff kick! Lacey, can you blame him for getting angry? Ralston is like a cockroach here, annoying and hard to kill." Leo growls, annoyed at Ralston.

Then with a roar of rage, Michaels delivers his Michaels Special (Roundhouse Kick, followed by a flatliner, followed by a standing corkscrew shooting star) and covers him once again. One, two, kickout once again to which Michaels starts pounding at Ralston's face. He then goes out the ring to grab Will's title to slide into the ring and looks to hit him with it only for the ref to stop him. He then tosses it to the side to which the ref goes for to give the title to Dalton on ringside while Michaels low blows Ralston while the ref's not looking. With Ralston down on the ground in pain, Michaels decides to climb to the top rope, flashes his v sign to take off for his 630 Splash, but Ralston rolls out of the way! Michaels is now clutching the back of his head in pain as when he landed he hit it hard, but Ralston lifts him up to hits his Glasgow Pride(Ripcord Regal Cutter). But when he hits the ground he immediately goes for his Lion's Bite(Crippler Crossface)! Michaels is screaming out in pain and when Will wrenches hard on his neck, Michaels had no choice but to tap out.

DING! DING! DING!

"Here is your winner, Will Ralston!" Announced Dalton.

"The Avenger wins big in the main event of our first episode. Not to take away from Michaels who was fierce in this match, but it was his cockiness that cost him this time." Said Lacey clapping as Ralston celebrated in the ring who is now joined by the rest of Kingdom Club.

"Michaels was screwed out of the win! Remember when Ralston attacked him like an animal? That costed Michaels everything!" Leo yells, angry.

"Calm your arse down Leo. The better man won this one. Well folks that's all for tonight and what a night it was. I'm Lacey Ellis and he is Leo Thomas, and this was NEX-GEN: Europe. Good night everybody!" Yelled Lacey as she and Leo clapped as the camera faded out to static.

**Deep in the woods of Ballymena, Northern Ireland**

_**Melancholia by Ryan Creep**_

The cameraman follows a man from behind. The man is wearing a pure black three piece suit, minus the blazer. As he walks, the forest gets darker and darker as the darkness soon envelops the trees. The man reaches in front of him and raises his black tie, like a noose. He gives it a tug, letting in t come undone. The man releases it from his hand and it slithers down his lean body. He soon comes across a cabin. The man enters and the camera follows. The man sits down in the dark cabin and lights a fire. This reveals his face: The Pale Horseman, Salem Erebus. As the shadows begin to swallow all but him and the fire, demonic whispers are heard. Finally, Salem looks into the camera with his dark blue eyes. Everything goes black.


End file.
